


Unspoken (One Shot)

by Randm_mind (MyMuse)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuse/pseuds/Randm_mind
Summary: When the internet goes down for Matthew Patrick (MatPat) and his wife Stephanie, they are forced to find their internet elsewhere. A Boba place. After a second day of no internet, Matthew and Stephanie walk under a moonlit sky to get home, with their actions speaking louder than words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written in the span of a few hours after seeing a prompt and hearing Matthew and Stephanie's conversation.
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://berrybird.tumblr.com/post/139441766985/some-quiet-moments-for-your-ships) from <http://berrybird.tumblr.com/>.
> 
> [Walking together. Interwoven fingers and shoulders brushing together as they walk. Not even needing to speak, because a simple look or the slightest change in body language is already a conversation.]
> 
> Referenced conversation from the livestream that occurred on 10/13/2016:
>
>> **Matthew:** "But in the process of transitioning all the stuff over, #BlameJason, something happened with the internet, and then-But anyway, long story short, internet problems happened and it wasn't until literally-they promised us, 'hey, we'll fix it,' and then they're like, 'oh we made a mistake, we're actually not going to fix it that way, we're going to fix it like five days after that.' Anyway-"
>> 
>> **Stephanie:** "It was a hard won battle with the internet this week."
>> 
>> **Matthew:** "And man, life without internet when you run internet shows..."
>> 
>> **Stephanie:** "Nope. Not okay."
>> 
>> **Matthew:** "I spent way too much time in the Boba place. They are my new best friend."
>> 
>> **Stephanie:** "There's this coffee shop down the street that has bubble tea; drank a lot of bubble tea this week."
>> 
>> **Matthew:** "Lot of bubble tea."  
> 

_To be honest, this wasn't how Matthew Patrick expected this week to play out._

After finishing their initial playthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location game, he and Stephanie were getting ready to do their Easter egg run of the series and were in the middle of preparing for a full week of streaming.

But then, disaster struck. Their internet got knocked out. This meant that transition of the GT Live streaming room had to be put on hold. In addition, for Matthew and Stephanie, whose jobs and livelihoods revolved around the internet, it was a low blow. With no internet, they couldn't check their emails, social media accounts, or even upload videos. But the worst part of the forced internet cutoff is the fact that they were essentially cut off from the world around them.

The lack of internet at their home meant that they had to get internet from somewhere else. Matthew and Stephanie knew that they needed internet in order to research for theories and most importantly, to communicate with their team at Theorist Inc. It was a decision that the theorist wasn't too excited to make, given his past exposure to the perils of public wi-fi hotspots through Game Lab and his research for his Watch Dogs game theories, but he knew that for this week, it was a necessity.

After scouring their neighborhood for free public wi-fi hotspots like the ones at McDonalds and Starbucks, they finally decided on using the wi-fi in a little family owned and operated Boba shop down the street, within walking distance. It wasn't too crowded or noisy, compared to some other places like Starbucks. In addition, not many people seemed to linger around the shop, meaning that the chance of getting kicked off the wi-fi was slim. But best of all, the wi-fi was secured, to Matthew's surprise. As long as a drink was purchased from the Boba shop that day, customers could get the code in order to log onto the wi-fi. It meant that that the chances of their information being stolen by hackers dramatically decreased.

For the past two days, Stephanie and Matthew came to this shop for the wi-fi. They came in early, near when the establishment opened and stayed all the way until closing time, buying drinks all through their stay.

Now, on the evening of their second day with no internet, they were walking back home. With their laptop bags slung over their shoulders, they began the short walk home under the moonlight.

Both of them were mentally exhausted from a hectic day. Aside from checking and responding to business emails like brand deals and event invitations, they also did some consulting work for Theorist Inc. and did some research for some upcoming theories. On top of all that they did today, Matthew was also on the phone, trying to get a timeframe for their internet service provider to come and fix their house's internet. Since all they did was talk today to each other, themselves, and others, their moonlit walk was silent.

**They didn't talk to one another. They didn't have to.**

As they left the establishment, Matthew slid his hand into Stephanie's, interlocking their fingers together. Stephanie's response? To gently grasp Matthew's hand a little tighter and put her head on his shoulder.

They walked for a while before the fall wind kissed both of their cheeks. It caused Stephanie to shake slightly and Matthew felt it. He looked down at her and gave her a warm smile. Then he gently nudged her off his shoulder and took off his jacket to put on her. With loving eyes and a smile, she gazed back at her husband. Her expression was a mix of happiness, love, and warmth. Now it was Stephanie's turn to gently maneuver her now cold hand into his warm one, their fingers interlocking once again.

They walked together, hand in hand, down the street until they got to their house. Stephanie searched through her laptop bag for their keys, while her husband waited with her silently, a small smile on his lips. A moment later, the keys were found and the door was unlocked. As their gazes met once again, they knew what they were going to do next.


End file.
